Dans la file
by Asyliss
Summary: Trad de Old Ping Hai - Sherlock s'arrête a l'épicerie pour acheter du lait et rentre a la maison avec quelque chose ... d'inattendu.


Traduction de la fic de Old Ping Hai qui m'a autorisé a la traduire.

merci (encore, encore, encore, ... ) à Atsamy pour sa correction :D

* * *

Dans la file

Sherlock est consterné par la longueur des files d'attentes qui serpentent aux caisses de l'épicerie. Il n'a qu'une bouteille de lait mais même la caisse ''moins de dix articles'' est longue de quinze personnes. Et de ce qu'il peut voir (ce qui est beaucoup, car il est très grand) presque tout le monde dans la file dite 'expresse' a le compte complet de dix articles. Et certains ont beaucoup plus... est-ce-que les gens ne savent plus compter ?

« J'aurais dû demander à Molly de m'acheter du lait » pense-t-il. Il a toujours eu la pathologiste de St Barth qui lui mangeait dans la main, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Tout ce qu'il a à faire est de lui faire un grand faux sourire, et elle le laisse se voler des sacs de corps prévu pour l'incinération ! Mais il sait qu'elle n'aurait pas acheté le lait avant que son travail à la morgue ne soit terminé, et alors elle aurait passé son temps à minauder et rire à son appartement pendant toute la soirée. Inacceptable.

Dans tous les cas, il est ici maintenant et il va falloir faire preuve de créativité s'il ne veut pas passer la prochaine demi-heure debout dans la file d'attente. Il va juste accoster quelqu'un presque à la caisse enregistreuse, traverser la file et poser son lait dans le panier de cette personne. S'il choisit la bonne personne et agit avec assez de confiance (pas un problème pour Sherlock Holmes), il peut probablement y arriver. Il a appris au fil du temps que sa taille et le fait qu'il soit attirant signifie qu'il pouvait s'en tirer avec beaucoup de choses alors que d'autres personnes ne pourraient pas.

Il dirige un œil exercé sur le client le plus proche de la caisse dans chaque file.

File 1 : la prochaine personne qui passera est clairement la mère d'une large couvée elle a déjà trop de courses, et Sherlock ne veut pas attendre que l'ensemble de ses produits soit passé.

File 2 : le deuxième cliente dans la file est une adolescente boutonneuse qui achète des barres de chocolat et des chips. Non. Juste, non.

File 3 : prochainement à la caisse un homme d'affaire pressé d'arriver à son rendez-vous avec la femme de son meilleur ami. Il achète des préservatifs saveur cerise et regarde sa montre impatiemment toutes les quinze secondes. Il ne va pas du tout.

File 4 : la prochaine personne à être servie... _non, attendez._ La quatrième dans la même ligne est un homme de petit taille, aux cheveux blonds. Il se tient droit. Ex-armée. Se demande comment il se débrouille pour toujours se retrouver dans la file la plus lente, mais attend patiemment pendant que la fille maladroite de la caisse passe les produits des clients devant lui. Il tient une canne, mais ne l'utilise pas. Problème psychosomatique, évidemment. Encore plus évident, il est ridiculement attrayant. Soudain, Sherlock ne se soucie pas de combien l'homme est loin de la caisse enregistreuse. C'est lui. Il est parfait. (et Sherlock doit s'avouer que cela pourrait ne plus être juste à propos du lait maintenant.)

La première fois que John prend part à « l'Opération : échapper à la file », c'est quand un long bras atteint son panier et dépose une bouteille de lait dedans alors que l'autre bras se pose doucement autour de son cou et le tire plus près de l'homme avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive.

« Voilà, muffin » dit une profonde voix de velours. « C'était tellement bête pour nous d'oublier le lait, parmi toutes les autres choses. »

Sherlock lance autour de lui pour les personnes qui le fixent a cause de son irruption dans la queue devant eux. Il caresse l'oreille de John et murmure : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rembourserai dès que nous serons sorti d'ici. »

John se tourne vers l'intrus, avec l'intention de le repousser – et aperçoit le visage de l'homme pour la première fois. Oh. Eh bien. Hmmm. À vrai dire, John perd toute envie de remettre la bouteille de lait dans les mains de l'homme. Néanmoins, il est toujours fâché (enfin, un peu). Il ouvre la bouche, déterminé au moins à se plaindre de l'incursion, mais Sherlock se penche pour l'embrasser avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un son. Ignorant les commentaires ''prenez une chambre !'' des gens derrière eux, Sherlock et John s'embrassent jusqu'à ce que la femme devant eux (divorcée, mère de deux enfants, comptable, détournement de fonds) ait emballé ses produits et parte. Puis Sherlock vide le panier sur le tapis roulant, tandis que John se tient à coté de lui en état de choc.

Les achats de John (et le lait) s'insèrent facilement dans deux sacs en plastique. John tend ostensiblement les sacs vers Sherlock pour qu'il les portes. Il ne va pas être _totalement_ un pion a ce sujet, non monsieur.

Ils quittent le magasin ensemble sans parler.

« Vous-aviez vraiment à m'appeler _muffin_ ? » demande John une fois qu'ils sont à l'extérieur. Sa voix manque de chaleur.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se contractent. « comment préférez-vous être appelé ? »

« John Watson »

« Sherlock Holmes »

ils se serrent la main solennellement, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas bécotés comme des ados quelques instants plus tôt.

Sherlock dit : « Si ces plats cuisinés sont une indication de votre alimentation, vous avez sérieusement besoin de quelqu'un pour vous faire à manger et vous nourrir. S'il vous plaît, joignez-vous à moi pour le dîner ce soir. Laissez cette invitation être mon excuse pour vous avoir dérangé dans la file. »

« Tant que vous avez toujours l'intention de me rembourser pour le lait, c'est d'accord. » réplique John avec un visage inexpressif. Lui et Sherlock se regardent et éclatent de rire.

« Je connais un très bon restaurant italien pas loin de là où je vis. » avance Sherlock avec désinvolture, « pourquoi ne pas nous arrêter d'abord chez moi pour mettre les courses dans le réfrigérateur ? » accepte John, tout aussi désinvolte.

A quelques pâtés de maisons plus tard, John réalise qu'il a laissé sa canne au cours de leur bécotage épique dans la file de l'épicerie. Sherlock sourit et lui dit : « laissez-la. Vous n'allez plus en avoir besoin désormais. »

ooOoo

C'est au moins un an plus tard, que John découvre quelques plats cuisinés dans le fond du réfrigérateur, cachés derrière un sac de doigts humains. Il les avait totalement oubliés, et ils étaient maintenant bien au-delà de la date limite de consommation. Il hausse les épaule alors qu'il les jette.


End file.
